The present invention relates to an improvement in a pipe supporting structure.
Known pipe supporting structures include stationary members such as vehicular frames for supporting pipes. One example of such pipe supporting structures is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-10-318063 entitled xe2x80x9cPIPE SUPPORTING STRUCTURExe2x80x9d.
The disclosed pipe supporting structure includes a frame having inner and outer walls. The inner wall is spaced from the outer wall by an interval smaller than the length of a pipe. The outer wall has a first aperture formed therein while the inner wall has a second aperture formed therein. The structure includes an outer support member having the pipe mounted thereon. The inner wall has an inner support member attached to an exterior surface thereof formed oppositely from the outer wall.
The pipe mounted in the outer support member is inserted through the first aperture and then through the second aperture, such that the pipe has its distal end fitted to the inner support member. The outer support member is subsequently attached to the outer wall. This makes it possible for the inner and outer walls to support the pipe.
In order for the inner and outer walls to support the pipe, the inner support member must be attached to the exterior surface of the inner wall prior to the insertion of the pipe. Therefore, a space provided on the side of the inner wall should be large enough to allow an operator to attach the inner support member to the inner wall. If such a space is small, the attachment of the inner support member to the inner wall cannot be easily achieved. Mounting the pipe to the frame cannot be effected without requiring the inner support member. This means that the structure includes the increased number of components. The structure thus arranged is complicated in construction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pipe supporting structure of simple construction. The structure is formed by the reduced number of components. Using such a structure facilitates the attachment of pipe to the frame.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pipe supporting structure comprising: a cylindrical sleeve to be mounted around a pipe; a first wall member having a first aperture formed therein; a second wall member having a second aperture formed therein; the first wall member and the second wall member being spaced from each other by an interval smaller than a length of the sleeve; and the sleeve being inserted through the first and second apertures such that the pipe is supported by the first and second wall members.
Only one step of inserting the sleeve, mounted around the pipe, from the side of the first or second wall members through the first and second apertures is required to mount the pipe to the first and second wall members. In other words, the small number of steps is required to mount the pipe to the first and second wall members.
Since the sleeve mounted around the pipe is inserted from the side of the first or second wall member through the first and second apertures to thereby mount the sleeve to the first and second wall members, a space formed on the side opposite from the side on which the sleeve is positioned in preparation for insertion into the first and second wall members need not be large enough to allow an operator to perform the insertion of the sleeve. Therefore, even if such a space formed on the opposite side is small, the insertion of the pipe to the first and second wall members can be readily achieved.
Only the sleeve is required to mount the pipe to the first and second wall members. The members necessary to mount the pipe to the first and second wall members can be provided in small number.
Preferably, the sleeve is halved into a first sleeve half and a second sleeve half.
The sleeve thus arranged can be easily mounted around or removed from the pipe.
Preferably, the first aperture is larger in diameter than the second aperture, and the sleeve is inserted through the first aperture and then through the second aperture.
If the first and second apertures are equal in diameter to each other, the sleeve and the first and second apertures should be formed with enhanced precision to accomplish the smooth insertion of the sleeve into the apertures.
If the first aperture is smaller in diameter than the second aperture, it would be impossible to insert the sleeve through the first aperture and then through the second aperture.
This is why the first aperture is larger in diameter than the second aperture to achieve the insertion of the sleeve through the first aperture and then through the second aperture. The sleeve should not have precise dimension along the length thereof. Nor should the first and second apertures be formed with increased precision. The sleeve can thus be readily fitted into the first and second apertures.
Preferably, the sleeve includes stopper claws projecting radially outwardly therefrom into engagement with the first wall member, and unlocking members to be forced to move the stopper claws radially inwardly of the sleeve.
The sleeve further includes the stopper claws projecting radially outwardly therefrom into engagement with the first wall member. The sleeve includes the unlocking members arranged to force the stopper claws to move radially and inwardly of the sleeve. Disengagement of the stopper claws from the first wall member requires only one step of forcing the unlocking members to move radially inwardly of the sleeve.
In inserting the sleeve through the first aperture and then through the second aperture, the unlocking members are handled or operated on the side of the first wall member. Therefore, the mounting operation and removal operation of the sleeve can be carried out only on the side of the first wall member.
Preferably, the sleeve includes first positioning claws engaging the first wall member, and second positioning claws engaging the second wall member. The first positioning claws prevent the sleeve from shifting both radially and axially of the sleeve. The second positioning claws prevent the sleeve from shifting radially of the sleeve.
The interval between the first wall member and the second wall member need not be set with enhanced precision. The thus arranged sleeve can be easily mounted to the first and second wall members.
Preferably, the sleeve includes a projecting member for preventing the sleeve from pivoting on the projecting member, and the sleeve has a drainage aperture formed at a lowermost portion of an interior surface thereof.
The drainage aperture is always located at the lowest level. With this arrangement, water entered into a space between the pipe and the sleeve is allowed to flow out through the drainage aperture. This makes it possible to provide the pipe with increased resistance to erosion caused by the entered water.